Shuichi's New York Adventure
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Shuichi's by himself in New York city and takes the subway.. Sounds simple, doesn't it? Well, you never know what will happen if it's Shu! :D


Author's Note:

I promise to finish the other fics soon... ¬.¬

It's not my fault! This one came to me all by itself, I didn't want this idea! ToT

During my English exam, the reading comprehension was an article that was very well-written and interesting... I was hoping that one of the questions would ask to write a diary entry or something based on this article, and already got an idea in my head but it didn't happen... So then Shuichi popped up and volunteered to be my victim... ¬.¬

(it was about the New York subway :D)

Here, Yuki and Shuichi are in America, NY, start of Gravitation EX. The only difference being that Reiji and Yoshiki and Ryuichi don't show up XD

So, here it is! :D :

**Shuichi's New York Adventure**

"There isn't even any pocky in the lobby!" Shuichi complained loudly as he stepped into their hotel room. Yuki was sitting at the expensive-looking desk, typing something on his laptop.

"Dumbass. It's America – they don't have pocky here." He told the boy without looking up.

Shuichi plopped down on the bed noisily and sighed in exasperation. He was annoyed that his lover wouldn't even look up from his precious machine – and they were on vacation, too! It was supposed to be their lovey-dovey honeymoon! But of course it was more like a business trip to the writer. Come to New York; get rid of the remains of kuso-Kitazawa hanging around him; go back to Japan. But Shuichi has never been to New York! Wait, scratch that, he has never _willingly_ come to New York, to relax and do all the touristy things. He wanted to see the Statue of Liberty with Yuki. He wanted to eat a real hot dog with Yuki. He wanted to eat a corn dog with Yuki. He wanted to do everything with Yuki! And he. Wanted. POCKY!

"Yuki, come o~~~~~~~~~nn! You're just working non-stop, let's do something _fuuuuuuuunn_! I'm bored! And why do you just keep typing? Let's do something _together_! Come on come on come on! I read online that they sold a version of pocky here and I. Want. It! Come on, help me look for it! Please! Let's take a walk! Yuuki!"

His whining was growing in volume and annoyance until the writer finally snapped. "Fine! Calm the fuck down and shut up! We'll do something tomorrow, so just let me finish this fucking thing. If you want to go look for pocky, go by yourself. Take the subway to city centre and don't come back for at least two hours!"

Shuichi stopped his childish whining and looked at the writer in surprise. He just agreed to do something together tomorrow! He'll have to come up with a plan... Noticing just how annoyed his lover was, the singer decided it would be best to leave him alone for now. It was perfect – he'd get his American pocky and Yuki would get some time to finish whatever he was working on and maybe even plan for tomorrow! He quickly got his jacket – it was almost evening already – and his bag, then left the writer in a hurry.

Shuichi was suddenly so excited about the next day, that he couldn't stop laughing and giggling uncontrollably! After another maniacal giggle escaped his lips – and creeped out some girls in front of him –, Shuichi frowned. He wasn't normally like this... Why would... _'Ah!'_ a thought suddenly occurred to him, _'maybe I'm on a sugar shortage or something? I haven't had anything sweet to eat since last night!'_ He remembered with horror. To stop the situation from getting any worse, he went into the first convenience store he saw and headed for the chocolate sweets. There were so many to choose from! After a few seconds of thought, he decided to get a Mars, a Twix, a Snickers, an Aero, a MilkyWay, another Aero and a few random chocolate bars he saw. He went to the cash register and dumped the sweets onto the black moving belt. The cashier – a middle-aged woman with greying hair – eyed him strangely but said nothing. She dragged the chocolate bars over over the laser one by one, so slowly that it was almost too painful to watch for the hyperactive boy. When the last item finally registered and the machine beeped, Shuichi's stomach growled hungrily.

"That'll be 8.59 altogether. Would you like a bag?"

"Eh?" Shuichi's hand froze midway, the ten-dollar bill hanging limp. _'What did she just say? What?'_

"8.59. Would you like a bag?" She repeated.

"Eh? N-nani...?" Shuichi suddenly remembered where he was and that they didn't speak Japanese here. And that he sucked at English!

Realizing that the boy couldn't understand her, she pointed at the number displayed on the register. "8.59."

"Ah!" Shuichi handed over the bill in his hand and accepted his change. He gathered up all the sweets and dumped them in his bag, then left the shop in a hurry. He slumped against the wall outside, clutching the bag tightly. How could he have gone out in a foreign country all by himself? He had to call Eiri... He opened his bag and reached inside for his mobile phone. His hand dived through the hard chocolate bars and the countless sweet wrappers he had thrown in there. After a while of blindly rummaging through the contents of his bag, Shuichi started panicking. He took out his hand, dirtied in chocolate from the old wrappers, and knelt on the ground. He threw the contents of his bag out onto the pavement and searched desperately for his precious mobile phone. It had to be there! It had to! A cold wind blew most of the wrappers away and he could see that the only things in his bag were sweets and rubbish... Where the hell was his phone? He clutched his dark pink hair in frustration and tugged at it, beating himself up over leaving his phone at home. A pair of black shoes and navy blue pants entered his field of vision, stopping right next to his bag. The boy slowly raised his head, a small ray of hope forming in his deluded mind. Maybe, just maybe, Yuki knew he was in peril and has come to rescue him? Maybe he'd hold out Shuichi's glittery mobile phone and say something like, _'You forgot your damn phone, brat.'_ or _'You forgot your phone. Idiot.'_ or maybe...! _'Shuichi, I was worried about you. You forgot your phone...'_ And they'd go back to their hotel and there would be sparkles all around them! Yes! Yes! Yuki would save him! Dear Eiri has come to his rescue! Already crying from happiness, Shuichi looked up, expecting to see the beautiful face of his saviour- and was brutally brought back to reality as he registered the sour face of a grumpy New York policeman staring down at him. He looked tough and ruthless, complete with a moustache and a scar on the side of his face. Shuichi whimpered pitifully as the older man pointed at the wrapper caught on a street lamp.

"Littering is a serious crime." He said matter-of-factly, with unbending steel to his voice.

"I-I-I- I donut supik Engarishu..." He told the policeman. This was the only sentence he thought would be useful to learn in English – he was only hoping it would be enough now...

"Ah... Where are you from then, China? You think you can just come here and turn our beautiful city into a rubbish dump? Well? Do you? I'll-"

Even though he just told the man he didn't speak English, he was still insisting on trying to talk to him in this alien language? Shuichi couldn't take it any more – he jumped to his feet and ran away, screaming.

"Hey! You!" The policeman was so surprised, he didn't even think to chase after him.

Shuichi ran full-speed as far away as he could. When he rounded yet another corner, he leaned against a wall of a nearby building to catch his breath. That mean policeman probably just wanted to pick on him – what a jerk! Now that Shuichi thought about it, he could just take a taxi or a bus back to the hotel. He walked to the shop from the hotel before but there's no way he'd find his way back now. Alright, he'll take a taxi!

He walked onto a busy road and looked around for any free taxis. There were loads of the yellow cars on the road but all has passengers in them. The street was loud, busy and brightly lit. It seemed like more light came from the cars' headlights and the shops than from the street lamps. The people around him resembled a river with currents crossing each other. The street was packed with cars and furious, rude drivers honking at the red light with impatience. The obnoxious noise really annoyed Shuichi but he didn't have time to think about that now. Even if he managed to get a taxi and tell the driver where he wanted to go, Shuichi doubted that it would be worth the effort – it would take him hours to get back at this rate! He looked around for a solution and saw people descending into a dark hole in the pavement, crowned with dark green railing. _'That's it! I can take the subway!'_ Relieved to have found a way back to the hotel, he followed a tall dark-haired man in a suit down the entrance. He has never been to an American subway but how different could it be? All he had to do was find someone to follow, do what they did and then check the map in the carriage to see which stop he should get off at.

He descended the stairs, curious about what he would see down there. When he finally reached the last step, he sighed with relief. It wasn't as bad as he heard – there wasn't graffiti on the walls or anything! It looked pretty new, actually. And it was busy too. He quickly found the person he was following earlier and observed him. The tall man went to some machine and got a yellow card, then he went on to the silver gate, swiped his card through the slot and disappeared in the crowd on the other side. _'Okay, it looks easy enough...'_ The boy thought and walked up to the machine. He couldn't understand anything, so he just pressed the screen at random, then put in the amount of money shown. After a moment, the machine spit out a yellow ticket. He took it and proceeded to the gates. He went to the one with smallest queue and swiped his card through the slot. The screen lit up with a green 'GO' and let Shuichi through.

On the other side, he found himself on a platform filled with people and oncoming trains. Most of the subways were full, with many people standing. Shuichi always hated that about them – he liked to be able to sit down and not have to squeeze through everyone to get in or out. He decided to wait a bit for a better train. After a few minutes, when the station emptied a bit, he saw one that was fairly empty and quickly got on before all the seats would be taken. To his surprise, no one else boarded this train. He didn't think much of it – they were probably waiting for specific subways that would take them straight home.

The first thing Shuichi did after they left the station was to find a route map. Thankfully, he knew the name of the hotel and could read the street names in English. He walked up to a wall of the train where something that looked like it used to contain a map was hanging. Now, all that was left in the map-frame was some torn paper at the edges and the words "Guzmán-Landrón, Maricón y Asesino". _'What? What the hell does that mean?'_ A bit worried now, Shuichi looked around for another map but couldn't find any. He may as well be going all the way to Russia and he wouldn't know because there's no friggin' map here! He was starting to panic now – he didn't have his phone, the only language he could speak was Japanese and he was on a subway going god knows where! When they stopped at a station, Shuichi threw himself at the opening doors and jumped out into the station. No one else came out or boarded the train and before he could think twice about leaving, it started up and noisily moved out of his sight.

Now that the train was gone, Shuichi realized just how empty this station is – and dark, too... The only bit of light that entered the deserted place was from a flickering light in one corner. It was so different from the station he got on at! The place was eerily quiet, with the occasional scurrying of a sewage rat running along the tracks. He couldn't see anything beyond the few small steps that led to the rest of the station. His footsteps echoed as he made his way to the steps, giving the station an even more deserted and creepy feel to it. As he neared the steps and the faint light on the left, his nostrils filled with the stench of urine from somewhere in a corner. He looked to his left and saw letters flickering on the wall that looked like they were written in blood. He didn't need to know what they said to be scared. He pushed the thoughts of psychopathic murderers lurking in the dark corners of abandoned subway stations out of his mind and continued on up the small stairs. When he climbed the last step, he had to touch a wall beside him to reassure himself that he wasn't standing in the middle of a black abyss. Everything around him was so dark, he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. _'There has to be some light somewhere.'_ he reasoned, _'There has to be light coming in through the exit!'_ But where was the exit? There were no signs to mark it and even if there were, there's no way he could make them out in here. He decided to just follow the wall – it had to lead somewhere away from this horrible place, right?

He took a few unsure steps, sticking close to the wall, and stopped abruptly. He heard something behind him. The footsteps of the other person stopped as he did. His heart was beating frantically now, and he was afraid that whoever was following him – probably with a knife in hand! - would hear it and know Shuichi's position. He suddenly started feeling light headed and dizzy, then realized that he was holding his breath so that his follower wouldn't hear him. It turned out to be counter-productive as he suddenly – and loudly – released his breath and breathed heavily to give his body the oxygen it needed. Just as he feared, the place filled up with the sound that stranger's footsteps. He didn't know what to do! It was dark and he didn't know the area at all and he was being target by a psychopath runaway mental patient with a butcher knife! He was gonna be killed and chopped up and sold as meat in hot dogs! Completely panicking at the terrifying thoughts that filled his mind, Shuichi screamed and ran forward into the darkness. He almost lost his balance several times but the instinct of self-preservation that even he possessed kept him going. After a few minutes, he hit a wall and bounced off it. Not wasting time for fear that the psychopathic murderer would catch up to him, the boy jumped up to his feet when something caught his attention. Something glinted in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen – orange light falling through the tall staircase at the end of a side corridor. He raced towards it as fast as he could and jumped up the stairs two steps at a time.

Finally, he got out of the cursed station and onto a street with normal people and cars and street lamps! He was alive! He was alive! Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks and he just laughed. He leaned against the railing of the subway entrance and just stood there, laughing and crying both at the same time. He was still shivering and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. The people walking up and down the street avoided looking at him and didn't get close to the mental case that was Shuichi. After a few minutes, the boy calmed down and sighed. He still needed to find his way to the hotel. He looked up to survey his surroundings and fell to his knees at the sight before him. Right across the road from where Shuichi was, a large building with the glowing sign "Hilton New York" loomed over him. He was here... He arrived at the hotel... And it was so close from where he got on the damn subway... He was already too spent to either laugh or cry and his mind was blank at the moment. He would never take an American subway again...

Author's Notes:  
>Well.. Didn't really know how to end this one.. XD XD<br>Heh, I've kinda started calling things/people with 'kuso', meaning shit.. It's basically an insult I've become fond of... XD

"Guzmán-Landrón, Maricón y Asesino" - "Guzmán-Landrón, queer and murderer".. XD That was part of the text in my English exam XD (I don't remember much from it but wrote that one down, thinking it would be useful for later.. XD)

So yay, it's finished! XD And it gave me an idea for another fic :D  
>Wait, no, that's not a good thing.. O.O<p>

Anyway!

Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
